Catch Her If You Can
by Cruel Fried Dragon
Summary: Amy’s chase after Sonic never ends. She always comes up with the most ridiculous plans to catch him, but never succeeds. But this time she asked Shadow to help. What's gonna change now? It's a game - story with 4 different ends. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the first chapter of my SonAmyShad story.

There are 4 differnt ends... you choose what to believe.

Sonic, Amy Rose, Shadow and all other characters © Sega

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Can't A Guy Have His Hobby?"**

"Sonic! Wait up!" shouted a pink hedgehog running after a distant cloud of dust that was moving off at an incredible speed. "Sonic, please!" she shouted in vain.

After a minute or two of fast sprinting, she got tired and stopped.  
Amy admitted that she was getting better at running, but it seemed that she still wasn't ready to catch up with her beloved.

"I have to try harder," she thought, "I know I can!"

Amy walked all the way home, thinking of a new plan for capturing Sonic. All the plans she implemented in the past never succeeded, but she had no intention to give up yet.

"I have to become faster and stronger for him. Then Sonic will have to take me seriously," she reassured herself.

Amy opened the front door and walked into the small living room of her house. Every typical busy day of Amy Rose started like this.

"I'll catch you, Sonic, I'll catch you at all costs," she frowned and proceeded thinking, "I've been training hard to run faster. Ok, that's not working, is it? I'm too slow. Let's face it - nobody in the whole world is as fast as you are. Not even Shadow… Ok, if I can't run faster, maybe I can slow you down? Hmm, I don't want to harm you. That's not an option. But…" Amy's face brightened and she screamed, "Eureka! How come I never thought of this earlier?!"

Amy rushed to the phone, which was situated on the table near the couch.

"Where is her number? Where is it?" she thought while looking through her own telephone directory. "Ah! Found it!"

Her hands trembled a bit while she was dialing the number. Amy pressed her ear close to the receiver. She waited for ten or eleven ringing tones. Nobody was there on the other end, but at last she heard a sleepy voice answering, "Hello?"

"Hello, Rouge! I'm so glad you're there!" Amy screamed into the receiver.

"Oh, it's you, Amy. How many times do I have to repeat myself? Don't call me in the morning unless it's an emergency! You woke me up again!"

"Sorry, Rouge, I didn't mean to, but it is kind of an emergency. And by the way, you're never home in the evening, so stop complaining!"

"Ok, you're right. What is that?" the worn out bat answered friendlier, "Did Sonic finally come to his senses?"

"No, not that, unfortunately. But I've come up with an excellent plan how to make him! And I need your help."

"Really? How may I help you?"

"Do you know how to contact Shadow?"

There was a moment of silence. Rouge answered in a more awakened, even worried tone:

"Amy, I don't think this is a good idea. What do you need him for?"

"I can't tell you yet." Amy continued in a sly tone, "So I assume you know how to contact him. Please tell me. Please! Please, Rouge, tell me!"

"No way, no. I won't. Amy, why don't you just think of some other plan that doesn't involve Shadow?"

"I already tried everything I could think of! This is my last chance. Rouge, pleeease. Why won't you help me?"

There was another moment of silence.

"Ah, Amy," Rouge yawned. "You have a talent to convince. I can't tell you his location or anything."

"I'll keep it a secret. Just tell me, please!"

"Amy, no."

"Why?"

"He has important stuff to do, besides I doubt that he will ever help you."

"How can you be so sure about that? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"How dare you! No!"

"Well, why then won't you tell me?"

Rouge sighed and hung up the receiver. Amy redialed the number again. And again. And again.

On the seventh call, Rouge finally answered, "What do you want?"

"Rouge please, tell me how to contact him, please!"  
"Luckily for you I can't switch this phone off!" darkly remarked the bat.

"Rouge please, you're my only hope!"

"Ok, listen. I'll give you his cell phone number, just leave me in peace, will you?"

Amy noted down the number while Rouge pronounced as rapidly as she could.

"Now can you leave me to rest? And don't call me in the morning again, you hear me?!"

"Thank you Rouge! Thank you very much! I promise I won't do that again. Bye!" and Amy hung up the receiver.

Somewhere in Night Babylon in her club Rouge heaved a deep sigh. "I don't like this. At all," she murmured and made her way upstairs to a perch she used to cling to during her sleep.

In the meantime, Amy went to her kitchen to drink some tea. She felt nervous about the talk she was about to give. They weren't in touch with Shadow for about a year since the Black Comet accident.

"At all costs…" she repeated. The pink hedgehog emptied her cup and returned to the phone. "Well, here goes nothing," she cheered herself up and dialed the number.

Three ringing tones, and then silence.

"Hello?" asked Amy cautiously.

"Hello," answered a cold and emotionless male voice, "Who's  
speaking?"

"Erm, Shadow, is that you?"

"I would like to hear the answer to my question first," demanded the voice in an imperious tone.

"It's Amy Rose speaking," vacillatingly mumbled she.

Once more, there was another moment of silence.

"Amy Rose?" asked a rather surprised Shadow, "To what do I owe this honor to hear you? Does the blue faker need my assistance again?"

"No, it's not Sonic. It's me who needs your assistance," replied Amy, trying to match the formal tone of the conversation.

"You? Not much of a difference. Did someone get lost?"

Amy could have sworn she heard a faint scoffing tone in his voice. "No."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"Well, I was chasing after Sonic this morning…"

"How original…"

"…And I realized that I'm not fast enough to catch up with him…"

"Which was abundantly clear right from the start…"

"What?"

"Ah, nothing. Go on."

"So I thought if I couldn't be as fast as he is, maybe I can slow him down somehow?"

"So you want me to break his legs for you?" suggested Shadow in a bored tone.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then get to the point," he cut her short.

"I want you to teach me how to use Chaos Control," she babbled quickly.

"Come again? You want me to do...what? Whom do you take me for? A private tutor?" Amy almost envisioned how Shadow drew his ears to his head.

"You're the only person in the whole world who can help me!"

"That doesn't mean I will."

"Shadow, please, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Amy, why won't you try something else? I don't have time for your childish games."

"I have already tried everything there is: delusions, traps, blackmail, even water! Nothing helped! I trained hard running, I mastered all the fighting techniques with my hammer… everything…!"

"I'm starting to like your attitude."

"Does that mean you'll teach me?"

"No, it doesn't. Even if you were capable of operating with Chaos energy, in what I have certain doubts, I would never waste my time on something like that."

"Shadow, maybe I can pay for your time?"

Amy heard quiet chuckling on the other end, and then laughter.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, tutor paid by the hour... this is who I am...ridiculous!"

Amy waited patiently. Then Shadow said:

"I'm not interested in money, you see. I work for GUN now and they pay quite enough."

"Is there anything I can do to get you to help me?"

"…Anything, you say?"

"I won't harm Sonic!"

"Oh, please, if I wanted to kill or harm the faker I would certainly do it myself."

"What then?"

"I'll think about this, alright? And I'll call you back soon."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"Ok. Bye, I guess?"

"…Bye, Amy."

* * *

It had been three days already. She jumped up at every single phone call, but none of them were from Shadow. It was a real struggle for her – to wait, but even that didn't stop the pink hedgehog from her daily ritual of traditional morning chase. She tried again and again, but Sonic kept ignoring her and running away from her.

"He said he'd call back. I'm sure Shadow isn't one to break promises," she kept saying to herself.

She was in the kitchen cooking dinner after a long working day at the café she worked in when the phone rang. She jumped and rushed to it. After three days of futile waiting, she was used to doing that.

"Hello?" she breathed out quickly into the receiver.

"Hello," answered a reserved male voice, "Amy?"

"Yes, it's me!"

"I considered your request, and I agree."

"Erm, that's very kind of you, Shadow…"

"My decision has nothing to do with kindness. One good turn deserves another."

"I see, what do you want in return?"

"Anything," he said mockingly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll teach you, and when we finish I will ask you to do me a favor – virtually any favor I choose, and it won't involve the blue faker, that I can promise. Do you accept my conditions?"

Amy hesitated for a while. Shadow created a tricky situation.  
"Ahem, I accept."

"That's a deal. Meet you in an hour near the Cyber-Net Inc. building." Amy heard an engaged tone after Shadow hung up.

"In an hour? I'd better hurry!" and Amy left her house with that, forgetting about everything else.

After some time she returned and put out the fire under a frying pan because she had left on the gas stove, and then rushed downtown twice as quickly as before.

* In an hour *

Amy approached the skyscraper. There was no sign of Shadow, or so she thought.

"About time," Amy heard him saying from behind.

She almost jumped up because of his unexpected appearance. Amy sighed, calmed herself down and turned around. She met the nonchalant gaze of red eyes.

"Good afternoon, Shadow," she constrained herself to say.

"Afternoon, Rose," he replied. "Let's get going. I ain't got all day."

While turning away Shadow waved Amy to follow him, so she did. They walked in silence, but patience was never the strong side of Amy Rose.

"May I at least find out where we are heading?"

"I thought of some quiet place with a lot of space for training."

"Maybe Mushroom hill?"

"Do you want to face the blue trouble before the training or at its height?"

"Oh, you're right; Sonic. Maybe near the lake in the middle of Mystic ruins? Sonic tries to avoid water in any form."

"That sounds good enough, but I was thinking of the jungle on South Island."

"Why there?"

"I spent a lot of time there and never spotted any sign of the blue faker."

"Stop calling him that!"

"Or what? I express my thoughts the way I like. You can either submit to it or leave now," Shadow responded harshly.

Amy didn't dare open her mouth again and only gave him a heavy look.

"I thought you were lacking self-control," he smirked "Very well."

"And I thought you had no time for my 'childish games,'" retorted Amy.

"I still don't, but training a neophyte sounded interesting, even challenging for me. So I agreed." Shadow paused, and then remarked with a smirk: "Can't I have a hobby?"

* * *

So it begins.  
It is a game-story in which you choose where the characters will go.  
There are two different variants one for SonAmy, the other for ShadAmy. Not only the endings are different, but also the variations of the story. Like two slightly different alternatives of the same plot.

Tell me what you think of it? Review, please)


	2. Chapter 2

Ramification 1.

If you think that Shadow and Amy went to

** Jungle Zone South Island **you read Line 1

or

**Lake Mystic Ruins** you read Line 2**  
**

* * *

Line/Version/Choice 1: _"The Time Without Blue"_

_**Jungle Zone South Island:**_

The black and crimson hedgehog took the fourth chaos emerald out of his pocket.

"Give me your hand," demanded Shadow.

Amy obeyed. For some reason she couldn't be obstinate, not now, not with him around. She reached her hand out to him obediently. He grasped her wrist.

"Chaos Control," he said, and they were gone with a flash of green light.

They warped on a glade in a thick rain forest, scaring away a flock of birds.

Shadow let go of Amy's wrist and said, "I remember you told me you practiced running. Now, show me what you've got."

"What concern does running have to do with Chaos Control?"

"A very slight. That particular skill won't solve all of your problems, you know. If you want to be trained by me – you either will be trained properly or you won't be at all. Now stop talking and start moving!" And with these words Shadow was off.

It took Amy a couple of seconds to realize that the race was already on. She ran after Shadow; she was going all out trying to keep up with him. Shadow didn't exert himself at all. He was watching her run attentively. He noticed that Amy's style resembled Sonic's very much. She was exhausting herself by trying to move her feet as fast as she could. Shadow on the other hand knew another style, his style.

He accelerated a bit and reached the start point first. Amy ran up to him. She was already tired and was panting heavily after only one circle.

"I have to admit that was a pathetic performance," he sneered, "I wasn't even trying to outrun you. Being at that level you expected yourself to catch up with Sonic?"

Amy at that moment was trying to catch her breath, "I know, I'm slow, I can't…"

"That's not exactly what I meant. You may be able to run faster. What is your shoe size?"

"What do you need it for?"

"I'll check what GUN has in stock. Maybe I'll find something useful for you."

Amy told him the size.

"Very well," he said and started to slowly walk around the girl, examining her thoroughly.

Amy felt uncomfortable being watched so carefully. "W…what are you looking at?"

"Uh?" distractedly asked Shadow.

Amy repeated her question.

"I'm trying to figure out how much time it will take to get you in good form…"

"I am in good form!"

"Yeah, sure. For a clumsy person, you are." Shadow remarked sarcastically.

"You! Why are you mocking me?!"

"What? I'm judging from the facts – you are undisciplined."

"Oh, I'll show you undisciplined!" she almost screamed and her hammer appeared in her hand.

"Again, about time. I wanted to acquaint myself with your fighting technique as well," replied Shadow, who dodged her attack.

Amy fixed her eyes on Shadow and tried to hit him again. Again he dodged her attack easily and this time he caught her hammer's handle. With one single quick movement, he wrenched the handle out of Amy's hands. She, not quite expecting that, went out of balance and plopped down on her bum.

"Why is that always like this with you?" he asked, grinning. "I'll tell you."

Amy silently stared at the other hedgehog from the ground.  
Shadow twirled the hammer in all sorts of ways, trying to find its balance. He stopped the motion and weighed it on his hand, then he continued to play with it.

"I'll tell you," he proceeded, still not looking at Amy, "This weapon in your hands gives you the false feeling of safety and power. You think that no one can beat you when you are holding this, don't you? But it has no power in it. All weapons are only toys meant to be tools of distraction or protection. The only thing - or it's better to say a person - capable of protecting you is yourself. This is not the ultimate weapon," he said and stretched the hammer to the girl, " But you - may become."

"Why are you telling me all this?" she whispered, grabbing the hammer's handle and getting up.

"Because you'll have to learn to control yourself before learning to control time and space. You'll have to become more than a person you are now, more than a silly fan girl."

"…Why are you so cruel to me?" she said in a hurt tone.

"Or am I? It wasn't my idea to be here now. It was your choice."

"I never expected this…"

"And you thought it will take two nice hours over a cup of tea to learn?"

"No!"

"How much time have you spent on "mastering" fighting?"

"Three years…" she mumbled.

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but in our case a month of intense training will have done its part."

"You'll train me for that long?"

"Hmph, since I already took this up, I will. But remember I'll ask every day back."

"Now, that's nice."

Shadow glanced at her shortly, but didn't reply.

"Come here," he called after a long pause.

Amy walked up to him.

"Now let's do what you've come for. Do you feel the energy flowing in you or maybe around you?"

"Umm, not quite…"

"That was predictable, since you're always wasting your attention on only "important stuff"." Shadow explained, "Try to stop your inner dialogue and sense the pulsation. Don't close your eyes – it won't help. And now…" he said and gave her the emerald.

Amy was fighting her own thoughts at the moment. Her inner voice wasn't willing to shut up even for a moment, but then she felt the emerald in her hand. It was warm and it was beating like a small heart and that surprised her.

"It's alive!" she exclaimed.

"Not quite. Emeralds transform our thoughts and emotions into power, as well as accumulate it. That's why it's important to maintain mental and emotional balance."  
Amy was listening attentively, taking every word in, while Shadow continued speaking.

"And for some reason energy never stands motionless. It always pulsates. Do you feel it?"

"Yes, I do…" she answered quietly.

"Good, I think that should be enough for now. Practice maintaining balance on your own. That will help us move forward faster." Shadow sighed and took the emerald back. "Time to return home, Rose. It's getting dark."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and used Chaos Control. This time Amy felt some kind of vibration as Shadow performed that move.  
They warped near the skyscraper.

"Should I walk you home?" suggested Shadow.

"No, thanks. I don't want anyone to see you with me."

"I understand. 'Till tomorrow; same time, same place."

"See you," Amy said and started to walk away.

"And Amy!" Shadow called after her.

"What?" she glanced back at him.

"Next time wear something more apt for the training. Not the dress."

Amy froze for a moment and then enunciated: "Don't worry. I will."

"Fine."

"Goodbye, Shadow," and Amy continued to make her way home.

"Bye, Rose," echoed Shadow mostly for himself.

* * *

CruelFriedDragon: This is the 2d chapter of line one. Shadow is acting in a guru like manner, but it suits him don't you think? And Amy submits to him. She must be really interested now. Go on, pink apprentice, learn the basics of the warriors path.

* * *

Line/Version/Choice 2: _"Secrets are meant to stay secret"_

_**Lake Mystic Ruins:**_

"So you prefer to go to the lake?" asked the black and crimson hedgehog.

"Certainly. I'd like to. That lake is one of the most beautiful places I've been to."

"But will it serve our purpose?" doubtfully asked Shadow.

"Umm, as I remember there is much space and I'm sure it's the quietest place we can possibly find."

"Ok. Give me your hand," demanded Shadow.

Amy stretched her hand to him. Shadow griped her gloved palm and Chaos controlled them to their destination. They warped on the shore of the lake. The lake's surface glittered under the rays of setting sun. The view was absolutely gripping. Amy sighed rapturously as she saw this, but the scenery didn't impress Shadow that much, though he admitted it was beautiful there.

"So let's start, shall we?" he suggested.

"Yes. What should I do?" asked Amy.

"I remember you telling me you practiced running."

"Yes, and I'm making progress!"

"Is that so?" Shadow twitched an eyebrow, "Then show me what you've got!"

And as soon as Amy heard those words Shadow was off.  
It took Amy a couple of seconds to realize that the race was already on. She ran after Shadow; she was going all out trying to keep up with him. When they were passing by a huge moss-grown rock, Amy slipped on the ooze-bank and fell into water with a splash. Shadow, who was watching her every movement while running, hadn't enough time to catch her before she fell.

"Ahh, shoot!" cursed Amy, while Shadow was helping her climb out of the water. "I'm all soaked through!"

"And what do you expect after falling into a lake?" sarcastically noticed Shadow.

"Oh, man. It's cold out here," she said, chattering and shivering.

"Hmph, I think our training has to be cancelled for now."

"You th…th…think ssso?"

"Yes," Shadow embraced the shivering girl to try to heat her up. "I really think so."  
Amy snuggled up to his black fur for more warmth.

"I'll take you home. We'll give our training a new start another day, I promise," he said.  
After that he transported them back to downtown.

* * *

In the meantime, Tails was giving his new aircraft a test flight. It wasn't only a high-powered biplane, but a highly maneuvering racecar at the same time. He managed to merge them perfectly, so the mechanism worked well, but it still had some weak points his work was underway on.

He was flying over a lake near his workshop when he noticed Amy chasing after Sonic. Tails would not usually pay much attention to that, but suddenly Amy fell into the water. Sonic helped her out, and before Tails could look away they vanished before his very eyes.

"What?!" his mind screamed instantly, but the two tailed fox wouldn't be called a genius for nothing. He suspected something.

"Either Sonic decided to use Chaos Control to take her home in a moment or it wasn't Sonic. But who else would Amy chase?" thought a perplexed Tails. "I need to talk with Sonic about that."  
And the mechanical engineer navigated his aircraft to the city.

* * *

"Where do you live?"

Amy told Shadow the address.

"Hmph, never been there. Can you show me the way?"

"Sh…sh...sure," answered Amy.

"Very well," he took the shivering pink hedgehog on hands and asked, "Where?"

She pointed straight ahead. He set off with an incredible speed. Amy barely had time to point to which way they should go. The buildings flashed by, blurring before her eyes, as they made their way. The ordinary pedestrians and even cars seemed to be staying still. Amy got a bit carried away by the sense of motion at high speed, so at first they passed her house by without noticing it, but soon she realized this and they returned back.

Shadow carefully let go of her.

"Thank you, Shadow," said Amy, standing on the ladder that led to the front door.

"Don't mention it," he replied offhandedly. "See you tomorrow. And tomorrow we will go to the jungle, so... don't wear a dress, but something more sport like, ok?"

Amy nodded. "I will. Thank you again and good bye, Shadow."

"Bye, Amy," he said, seeing how the wet pink hedgehog entered the house.

* * *

CruelFriedDragon:Shadow carries her home. I don't see anything personal in that. She would have caught cold if he didn't. Just a normal gesture.  
And I know this always happens. They are colourblind, aren't they? How can you mistake Shadow for Sonic? I don't know, ask Sonic Team.

I promissed a story with two different paths - here you have it. :) Is it understandable?

Review, please)


	3. Chapter 3

**Continue to read the Lines as in the previous chapter – **

Line/Version/Choice 1 _"Sequence of developments"_

_**Near Cyber-Net Inc. building, 2d day of training**_

It was a nice summer evening. This time Amy came 10 minutes earlier and she was wearing a white top with a silver sand-martin print on it and black tight bell-bottomed trousers.  
Shadow appeared a few minutes later. He was carrying a black sport bag on his shoulder.

"Hello, Shadow" cheerfully greeted him the pink hedgehog.

"Hello" he answered and after an instantaneous look over he added "That's better"

"You mean my outfit?" she smiled.

"Yeah" Shadow nodded and then asked "Your hand, please"

They transferred to the jungle.

_**Jungle zone, South Island**_

"Well, Amy, I brought something for you" the black and crimson hedgehog took out of his bag a pair of silver air shoes "These are a new modification of mine. GUN added them to their arsenal, so I borrowed a pair."

"Borrowed?"

"But if I loose or destroy them nobody will bother" he smirked "Want to try them on?"

"Yes, of course. They are so shiny!"

"Hmm, yeah, maybe" Shadow gave the shoes to the girl.

Amy sat down on the nearest fallen tree and changed her sandals for the new shoes.

"They fit! Incredible!"

"Why shouldn't they? They're in your shoe size"

"Really?"

"And why then did I ask you about it yesterday, mmm?"

"You're right. I can be so stupid sometimes..."

"Never mind. You're all like that"

"Who are we?"

"Mortals"

Amy fell silent in hesitation. Shadow sighed and then waved her to follow him.

"Now click your heels. The shoes will switch on" he explained quietly.

Amy did what she was told to.

"Aaah!" she screamed not feeling the ground underfoot.

"Shh, shh, Amy. That's ok! That's ok, I tell you!" Shadow caught her and tried to calm her down "You're supposed to be in the air."

"Erm?" asked she not understanding a word he said.

"That's the point! It's really simple - you will run faster than ever because you won't be touching the ground! The smaller the touch area is – the faster you run."

"I get it" feebly squealed she.

"Don't be scared" he reassured her "I'm near. I'll secure you in case they get out of control"

"Thanks. I guess… Ah!"

Shadow started to run with her still in his grasp. Amy was sliding nearby.

"Move your feet! Like in skating. Have you gone skating? Ever?"

"I did. But on ice!"

"No big difference!"

"I'll try" and Amy uncertainly started to skate.

"Can I let go of you? Will you cope with it?"

"Ahh, I don't know!"

"Then I let go!" he grinned.

"Aah!!!" Amy screamed then she lost the feeling of his hold, but continued to move as smoothly as before.

"I'm skating on my own! Yay!"

"Well done, Amy! Now we'll learn how to stop!"

"AAH! I completely forgot about it!" she screamed.

"That's simple! Watch me!" and Shadow grabbed her hand and twisted his ankles.

The two hedgehogs were twirled slightly and after a few meters they stopped.

"Now click your heels again." Amy did it and the shoes turned off.

"How come you never do this?" she wondered.

"That's a new option that I installed specially for you. Mine are always on."

"Oh, I see." Amy interestedly looked in the eyes of a dark hedegehog "You installed?"

"What?" asked Shadow and shrugged "I'm on good terms with equipment and weapons."

"Never knew." the rosy female giggled and asked "So you're like Tails?"

"Hmph, first the blue faker, now two tailed fox." Shadow rolled his eyes "Why I am always compared to someone?"

"Just kidding." Amy smiled looking at him.

Shadow walked back to the fallen tree and picked the bag, which he left there and after a moment of hesitation Amy's sandals.

"Well, now that's over." He looked back at her.

"Come here! Don't just stand there!" he called.

"Ok!" replied Amy and walked up to him.

"Like the previous time. Stop your inner dialogue and try to feel the energy" instructed he.

Amy silenced her inner voice. It wasn't any easier than the previous time.

And she sensed that air was actually vibrating. She wanted to wonder at that, but calmed herself down and again fought against her inner dialogue.

"Listen, this vibration you should be sensing now is not created by Chaos Emerald in my hand. It was and will be everywhere even without any emerald around. I found out by myself that Chaos energy can be used without the emerald, maybe not by you of course, but... The reality itself consists of energy."

Shadow handed over the 4th emerald to the girl - "Here hold it"

Amy clasped the green emerald in her hand. It was beating!

"There are 3 types of Chaos control. The one we've been using all the time is the solid manipulation with space: I find the trails to the places I know. The 2d type allows traveling through space almost uncontrollably. You don't know where you will find yourself once you use it. And the 3d one allows to slow time or to travel through it."

Amy was listening attentively when she felt something like current streaming through her hand.

"Eek!" she squealed and threw the emerald on the grass.

"Wha...?!" Shadow exclaimed "Careful! What did you feel?" he asked picking the emerald up from the ground.

"Current. It strikes!" Amy's voice was trembling.

"No, it doesn't." the black and crimson hedgehog discontentedly shook his head "It's giving you energy. Was it painful?"

"Ahem, no" confusedly replied she.

"So it's alright. I feel it all the time. And nothing happens, see?" his hands generated a green glow around them that soon became purple.

"Yes. I'll try not to be a coward, next time. Sorry" Amy wasn't lifting her eyes.

Shadow looked at her and then leniently added "You weren't expecting that."

He looked around "Time to go home, Rose"

"Already?" she didn't expect the time to run out so fast.

"Yes, it's late" he nodded.

Amy sighed. After that they vanished with a flash of green light.

_**Near Cyber-Net Inc. building**_

After a moment of silence Shadow asked "Amy, may I ask you not to show those shoes to anybody yet?"

"Well, I wanted to try catching Son..." she started to babble.

"You won't succeed yet, I can tell." he promptly interrupted her "And if he sees it I think our training will be over that moment."

"I don't want this" she faintly remarked.

"Neither do I, so please keep it down for a while." Shadow looked somewhere away "And just a piece of advice - maybe you should stop chasing him for instance."

"You think so?"

"It won't hurt to try a new approach to the old problem, don't you think?"

"It won't" Amy shyly looked at the male hedgehog who stood before her.

"Bye, Amy" Shadow half-closed his eyes "I need to go and you too"

"Bye, Shadow" and she saw him disappear.

* * *

Line/Version/Choice 2 _"__Maybe not so indifferent"_

_**Station Square, Sonics' house**_

Tails landed his aircraft near Sonics' house. He wasn't suspecting to find him there, but he wanted to wait till the blue hedgehog returns home.

Tails could have called him, but on the second thought if he finally became more than friends with Amy... Tails didn't want to disturb them. He knew that if he called and told him what he saw – Sonic would momentarily be here to prove Tails wrong.

But much to mechanical engineer's surprise Sonic ran out of his house and almost into the two tailed fox.

"Sonic! You're here!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, little buddy! I am. What's up?" cheerfully replied the blue hedgehog.

"How's Amy?" carefully started Miles Prower.

"Erm, dunno." Sonic shrugged "Haven't seen her since morning."

"Ok" Tails slowly drawled and then continued "So it wasn't you who rescued her from the lake today?"

"Lake? Resсued? What are you talking about?!" Sonics' eyes shot widely open.

Tails told him what he saw. Sonic looked more and more worried as he heard Tailses' explanation.

"Oh, It wasn't me alright" he knitted his brows "But I know certain someone who likes to use chaos control all the time."

"You mean it was... Shadow?" Tails opened his mouth in amazement and then wondered "But why on earth would Amy chase _Shadow_?"

"I dunno. But I'm gonna find out soon enough."

His entire mind worriedly sceamed"Amy! Is she ok?!"

Andin a second his thoughts went a bit further "IS SHE WITH HIM NOW?! AT NIGHT?!"

The blue hedgehog was off with a thought. Only a cloud of dust remained in the air.

"Sonic!" called Tails a bit tardy.

_**Station Square, Amy's house**_

Amy took a shower, changed her wet clothes to a soft and pink pajama and was ready to go to sleep. But she heard a loud and persistent knocking at the door. Amy yawned, but got off the bed and put on a dressing gown.

"Who could that be? Did Shadow forget something?" she thought heading to the front door.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Amy, it's me, Sonic!" was the reply.

"Sonic?" she opened the door not really believing what she heard "And what are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"

"Nah, you're awake, why?" Sonic answered quizzically.

"You never drop by" she smiled.

"Oh, are you alright?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy smiled wider "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'll go then." Sonic became aware of the situation he occurred to be in and slightly blushed "You were going to sleep..." his eyes stopped on the pajamas collar "Ahh, so it probably can wait till morning. I guess. Bye!"

"Sonic wait!" But it was too late to call for him.

"Could he probably know about our training with Shadow?" fearfully thought she "What does he think of it?"

_**Somewhere on the highway to Westopolis**_

Sonic was running at his full speed. His thoughts were going through his mind at the same speed.

"Shadow! That faker again! Tails saw Shadow with Amy. A coincidence? Don't think so.

Why him of all people?! He's up to something, I can tell. Why he needs Amy?!

If she gets hurt... I'll never forgive myself. It's never safe around him! I can't let that happen!" his fists clenched.

"I don't know where he is. But I know where Amy is. I'll follow her. She won't notice. I'll protect her no matter what."

The night run has just begun for the blue hedgehog.

_**The café, 2d day of training**_

The phone rang.

"Amy, dear! Here is some young man on the phone. He asks for you." called a middle aged cat, the owner of the café.

"I'm coming!" cheerfully replied Amy and a moment later picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Don't you have a cell phone, Rose?" asked a rather irritated male voice.

"Ah, I do" Amy dropped her eyes and drawled her ears.

"Then why not carry it with you?" scoffingly added he.

"What do you want, Sh... Sheridan?" retorted Amy.

"Sheridan?" Shadow's intonation grew warmer "Good thinking, Rose. Now, what is your shoe size?"

Amy told him the size.

"Thanks. See you."

"What do you..." The engaged tone was the only answer she heard.

"…need it for?" finished she the question.

_**Near Cyber-Net Inc. building**_

Sonic was keeping vigilant watch over her right from the café.

He admitted to himself that she was a very good waitress, always cheerful and sympathetic towards clients. He even wondered why he never spotted that before.

He followed Amy up to her house. He didn't notice anything suspicious on the way. Until she quickly abandoned her house at 6 p.m. She wasn't wearing her usual dress, but a red T-shirt with black sporting trousers.

She rushed to downtown. Sonic followed her like a shadow.

And his worst expectations were proved to be correct. There he was! The faker!

"Hello, Shadow" he heard Amy say.

"Hello again, Rose" Shadow answered.

"Again? What did I miss?" thought Sonic hiding behind the nearest wall.

"Chaos control" said Shadow touching Amy's shoulder and they vanished.

"Darn! Where are they now?!" exclaimed Sonic not afraid to blow his cover anymore.

"I remember Tails talking about the lake. I'd better check it out." And Sonic rushed to Mystic ruins.

_**Lake, Mystic Ruins**_

"Oh, man" Soniс was running around the lake for the 3d time trying to catch sight of either Amy or Shadow.

The blue hedgehog reluctantly concluded: "That's obvious now. He took her somewhere else. But where?"

Amy's diary.

Dear diary. It's been a lovely day today. Shadow gave me a pair of shoes. They are so awesome! I can skate or slide over the ground without touching it. He said that they are even better than his own. That's a pity, that I can't wear them to my job. He didn't allow me. Things could be a lot easier with them on. And Shadow turned out to be not a bad teacher.

A strict one for sure, but not a bad one. I wonder why he gives me much more than I asked for. He could have just taught me the skill I wanted to know... It's so strange. I wonder what he will ask in return.

Sonics' been acting weird too. I fear that he knows about the training already, but maybe he was worried about me. After all he hasn't seen me all day. I know he loves me, but never shows it.

Shadow said I shouldn't chase Sonic. Maybe he's right. From now on I won't. Maybe he will notice that I'm missing and... Ah, childish thoughts. He will never come after me. He never did. Oh, Sonic, I wonder why do you do this to me... why?


End file.
